


A Night at Home

by ElectricPurple89



Series: Snippets of a Malec life [20]
Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Disney World & Disneyland, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:53:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8724088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89
Summary: Simon let's Max and Rafe watch Fantasia when he babysits them and leaves Max with a lot of questions





	

“Daddy don't all your friends live at the Magic Kingdom?”

“Of course not Max. What or rather who gave you that idea?” 

“Uncle Simon let us watch this movie and Mickey does magic just like you Daddy and Uncle Simon said he lived there. Does Aunt Tessa live there too?”

Magnus pulled Max up onto the couch so he was beside him.

“Sweetheart Mickey does live there, but it's not where warlocks go to live. They live wherever they want. You know Aunt Tessa lives in London. Maybe Papa and I will take you and your brother there someday”

“Really?!” Max asked with a huge smile.

“Of course!”

Max jumped off the couch in search of Rafe surely to tell him the good news.

As he left Magnus sent a stern text to Simon that maybe he should let them know when he's showing their boys magic in popular culture.

“So you told Max we'd take them to Disney World?” Alec asked as he came in.

“First of all I said maybe and secondly there was a someday in there.”

“Yeah two words Max does not care for” Alec laughed

“Simon let them watch Fantasia.”

“Does he not remember what happened after Cinderella and Max kept changing pumpkins. I thought he knew to let us know”

“I guess we'll have to have the talk with him again. How excited are they?”

“Scale of 1-10 I'd say 10. They've heard their friends talk about it. You better work on a portal to Orlando if we're going to get any peace around here.”

“Well easily done, but we might have to wait a bit.”


End file.
